Be Your Everything
by writingisright
Summary: Clary and Jace have been best friends since forever. They've done it all together-discovered the world of Shadowhunters, gone through the parabatai ceremony, gone through heaven and hell... They've grieved for lost ones, rejoiced with loved ones, struggled through tough times, survived the impossible, conquered their fears-together. There's just one thing left: being together.


**Based off the song "Be Your Everything" by Boys Like Girls.**

**Also, please take the poll on my profile page... It has to do with my next possible TMI fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. Oh, and the song "Be Your Everything" is all Boys Like Girls', not mine...**

**Onward!**

* * *

"Mmmmphhgg," Clary grumbled as light poured through the window directly on her face. She dragged the blanket over her head.

"Come on, Clare, get up," Jace breathed into her air.

She shivered inwardly, but just harrumphed out loud.

"Please?" Jace asked.

That earned him a peek from under the sheets. Piercing green eyes and fiery gold ones clashed.

"Jace, what do you want"-she glanced at the clock on her bedside "at five forty-two in the bloody morning?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Since when do you say 'bloody'?"

Clary shot him a playful glare and crossed her arms over her chest. "Since the situation BLOODY warrants it."

The corners of his mouth lifted and he came closer to her.

"Okay, come on, Feisty. We've got a big day ahead of us."

Clary noticed that he had said _we_ and _us_. It sounded kind of intimate, something she had always wanted, but was scared to initiate. She reluctantly came out from under the covers and went over to him. Going on her tiptoes with some newfound confidence, she kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Clary," he murmured as she slipped away. "Clary, you can't do something like that and then just leave." She giggled, already in the shower, and he decided to leave her room.

* * *

When Clary finally came out to the kitchen for breakfast, she was wearing jean shorts and a dark blue tank top. Her hair was meticulously straightened and tied back into a high ponytail. Right as she stepped into the kitchen, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Jace, not now. I haven't eaten yet," she muttered.

"Nope. Wrong pair of buff arms, Clary," came Alec's voice.

"Alec? What are you doing?" Clary questioned.

"I'm kidnapping you," he stated simply.

"But why...?" she asked, her interest now piqued.

"Shhhh, we'll explain later," he whispered as he carried her past the Lightwood parent's bedroom.

"We?" He shot her a look. "Okay, sorry. Later,"she whispered back.

Alec set her down in the weapons room and tapped out a complicated rhythm with his right foot.

"Ungh," Izzy complained, her voice muffled.

"Iz, that was my foot!" Jace whimpered.

"Izzy, Jace? What are you guys doing hiding in the weapons room?" Clary inquired.

"Well," her parabatai answered, appearing from under a table, "we're gonna train. Together."

Clary's mouth fell open with an audible _pop. _They had never practised without a trainer. And they had never practised together, on each other, as Izzy implied.

"Close your mouth, Clare, you'll choke on flies," Jace quipped.

She shot him a quick but venomous glare before turning to face the eldest Lightwood sibling.

"Did you ask Maryse about this?" she asked sharply.

"Nope," he said happily.

Clary just shook her head, smiling slightly. Now _this _was a challenge she was willing to complete.

Besides, breaking the rules once in a while was fun.

* * *

"Ow! That hurt, Clary!" Izzy yelped as Clary jabbed a bony elbow in her ribs.

"Sorry, Iz, here, lemme help you," she replied her voice laced with concern for her parabatai.

Izzy gingerly took the other girl's hand before trying to deliver a left uppercut. Clary shook her head in disappointment. She ducked and deftly moved a step backwards, causing Izzy to lose her footing and fall, her hands flailing. A second before her face made contact with the ground, Clary grabbed her by her middle.

"Thanks," the dark-haired girl murmured. Clary nodded and they went at each other again.

"Wow," Alec hollered after Clary had defeated Izzy eight times in a row. "Clary, you're totally bad-ass!"

Clary smiled modestly and reminded them of her unfair three-quarters angel blood advantage.

Jace grunted and all eyes turned to him.

"We have the same blood, Clare," he said softly.

Clary's brow furrowed. "What do you mean? We aren't related, J," she said.

No one said anything. They all remembered when Valentine had convinced everyone that Jace and Clary were siblings.

Clary spoke again.

"We aren't, are we? Related, I mean?"

"No, we cleared up that dilemma a few years ago. I meant that my blood is also three-quarters angel blood, not half."

"Really?" Alec asked, sounding sceptical.

Jace nodded. Izzy smiled impishly and Clary caught her, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Oh, nothing," Izzy said in that sing-song voice Clary knew all too well. It was her "I'm-telling-you-that-you-and-Jace-are-made-for-each-other" voice.

"I wanna see you duel with Jace," Alec commanded suddenly.

Clary's eyes widened, challenging Jace, but Jace looked momentarily horrified.

"There is absolutely nothing that will make me fight a girl," he said, his voice high and mighty. "Especially not Clare."

That was the final straw.

Clary struck. Jace screamed and then summoned his seraph blade. Clary skillfully dodged every single one of his quick slashes, and in a few seconds, she had him pressed against the wall. He sank down to the ground.

"Get up!" Clary shrieked. "Get up! Get up, you...good...for...nothing..._DUCK_!"

Jace staggered to his feet and blindly swung his weapon at her in useless motions. In a couple of minutes, Clary had him pinned to the floor, her legs folded on either side of his hips, the flat side of her dagger on his neck, his hands glued above his head with her strong grip, her face inches, centimeters, from his. Her body was flush against his and she supressed a shiver that was a result of their closeness. They stayed like that, staring at each other for ages.

Clary finally broke the excruciatingly loud silence. "I win," she murmured triumphantly, stepping off of him.

"I'm leaving now" Clary announced, the tears threatening to spill. She was unaware as to why she was so upset.

* * *

She went to her favourite alcove in the library and began to sketch a self-portrait. She hadn't realised that she was weeping until the tears cascaded down and fell like fat raindrops on her drawing.

Jace found her like that.

"Clare?"

She sniffled noisily.

He bent down and sat beside her, pulling her into her lap.

"Clare, I'm here, what's wrong?" he whispered into her curly hair that had managed to escape the clutches of her elastic hair tie. He absent-mindedly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at him.

"J, I-I'm sorry," she managed.

"For what?"

"For calling you a good for nothing duck."

He shuddered at the mention of the small yellow animal.

"Don't worry about it, Clare."

She tucked her head into his chest and cried some more. He moved his hand up and down her spine in a soothing motion.

"Clary, Clary, I think that I-" he began. _Come on, Jace, say it! I love you, Clary! Four little words and you don't even have the guts to say it,_ he thought to himself.

She looked up and followed his gaze. And then, she squinted.

"Er, is that a bird?" she asked, pointing to the flying object outside.

"I think it's a lizard, actually."

"Hmmmm, strange," she commented.

"Of all the possible disguises, Superman had to choose a lizard. Really, Kent? Really?"

Clary giggled helplessly through her now dried tears.

* * *

It was nearly dusk and Clary was lying outside in the grass beside Jace.

"You know, J, we're a story," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed softly. _But I'm about to change the ending,_he added to himself.

She turned onto her side and looked at him. It was as if she had heard his thoughts. He did the same thing and his golden eyes bore into her green ones. He brought his hand up and touched her cheek.

"Clary, I think, I think we're more than friends."

"Jace," she said, giving him a level glance. "Please, can we just stop pretending, then?" she ventured.

"I thought you'd never ask," he smirked.

She just smiled and then they both moved closer.

And closer.

And even closer.

Until there was no room left to move. He pulled her on his chest and she gained some more confidence.

It was a sweet kiss, it was flawless.

* * *

Jace was sitting precariously on the edge of Clary's bed.

"Jace, are you sure-"

She was cut off by him.

"Yes, Clare, I am."

She didn't look convinced, so he asked her something that sounded easy to answer, but proved to be seemingly impossible.

"Clary Fairchild, look me in the eyes and tell me you can see yourself with someone else."

Clary stuck her chin out stubbornly. Her head rose and she found his tawny eyes.

"I-I... can't," she stuttered.

"Good. Because I don't wanna share," he said possessively. "I want you all to myself.

"J..."

"Clare, I'm just gonna shout it out. I get it if you don't want a boyfriend right now. I really do. But don't shut me out. I'll be there for you. I'll be there if you need a shoulder to cry on. I'll be there if you want to vent about something. I'll be there if you want to cuddle and have a movie marathon. I'll be there if you need a light to guide yourself through the darkness. Clary, I'll be yours, but only if you want me to be." He looked into her eyes and touched the side of her face lightly. "Dammit, Clarissa Adele Fairchild, I'll be your forever and I'll be your everything."

Clary didn't say anything. She didn't need to. No, instead, she went onto her toes and their lips crashed together. This kiss was different. It was filled with their pent-up emotions from the past years. It was filled with their shared sorrow, joy, loss, gain, battles, and triumphs. It was filled with true and pure love.

* * *

Clary and Jace stepped outside to face the music. Mayrse had ste up a huge potluck and all the Shadowhunters in the vicinity of the New York Institute would be attending. The entire backyard was crowded with excited Shadowhunters. There was a dance floor, supplied by Alec's warlock "friend", Magnus.

Jace pulled Clary close to him.

"May I have this dance, Clare?" he asked her.

"But there isn't any music."

"Who said we needed music?"

And then, they were waltzing gracefully. People eyed them, the beautiful couple in love. Simon and Izzy were gaping and Alec was gawking at his parabatai and the red-headed girl with him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish before his very close and very sparkly "friend" helped him shut it. With his mouth, of course.

Jace twirled Clary away from him, and when she curled back into him, he took her by the shoulders and kissed her full on the mouth, both of them completely oblivious to all the Shadowhunters who were watching with eager eyes. Everyone cheered and applauded, and Clary only brought Jace closer to her.

When they finally broke apart after what seemed like an eternity, Jace leaned into her and whispered two words in her ear with a smile playing on his lips.

"I win."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Eh, eh... Please review...I know you see the box.**

**Also, those of you who have been waiting for an update on "The Way It Should Have Been", do not fret, I am not abandoning the story. I've just been experiencing writer's block for that story. **

**Oh, and, if you liked this songfic, then check out my other songfics listed on my profile.**

**_Don't forget to take the POLL regarding my next fanfic for TMI!_**


End file.
